


The Murder Of Lucius Malfoy

by HarperLyraBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperLyraBlack/pseuds/HarperLyraBlack
Summary: 'I shouldn't have done it. I lost control.'Harper Lyra Black has lost it at Malfoy Manor and has murdered her uncle. On the run from the law, she must find a way to live her life as an outlaw, instead of the rich, spoilt Black family life she had only ever known. Lost in America, with no means of food or contact with the outside world. Will she find a way to build her life up again, or will she live out her days as an outlaw?





	The Murder Of Lucius Malfoy

*Crack* “Where am I?” I ask into the open air. I’ve just apparated away from Malfoy Manor, where I just murdered Lucius Malfoy, my own uncle, when he crucioed my favourite cousin, my best friend. His own son. I couldn’t control myself. Seeing Draco in that much pain, was too much for me. I know Lucius has done that to him before, because poor Draco has stayed at my house since then. I wasn’t there at the time though, and I guess I just snapped when I actually witnessed it. I’d stayed to check if Draco was ok and told him to go to my house with Aunt Narcissa, and he told me I had to leave the country. So I did. I took only the necessities, and I left. I think I’m in America now, or maybe Canada? I have to find some sort of landmark. I hear a rumbling from down the road. It’s a muggle in a car, I think it’s called a car, if I have remembered correctly from Muggle Studies. I move to the side of the road and put up a Notice-Me-Not charm. The car goes past. I’m alone, hunted, and I don’t know where I am, but I don’t have any regrets about killing Lucius. He was a horrid person. I hate him. He’s gone now though, and it’s my fault. As I said before however, I don’t regret it. 

Author's Note: Hi! I'm Harper Lyra Black, a.k.a A.J. I have this up on Wattpad too, under HarperLyraBlack15(which I currently have forgotten the password too, as well as the email it's attached too) I have a second account on there at the moment, Moshmosh1234, so if you have questions, ask me there, because that's where I'll be, reading drarry or stucky at 3am. This might have background drarry, but I'm not sure yet. Au Revoir! 

This story on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/569237548-the-murder-of-lucius-malfoy-chapter-1-%27no-regrets%27


End file.
